Fort Wasteland
Fort Wasteland is a location first introduced in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. It was first shown off at PAX Seattle 2012. Fort Wasteland is highly forested area of Wasteland, located on the coast of the Thinner Ocean. It features a forest with many trees, alongside the titular Fort itself and a giant cuckoo clock. It is highly based off Frontierland in Disney Parks, specifically the former Fort Wilderness attraction at Disneyland Resort's Pirate's Lair On Tom Sawyer Island. It also takes several elements from the Critter Country area (previously unadapted in the Epic Mickey games) in the Disneyland Resort, namely the sleeping bear and Cascade Peak, a waterfall near the Fort. The Boardwalk Directly in front of the Fort, there is an enclosed cove leading to its original drawbridge entrance. There is a large Boardwalk that traverses this small coastline, with an overturned boat and various ship pieces made into a makeshift hut which protects the Projector Screen. A large bottle and jug float in the thinner sea beyond the Fort, alongside Mickey's Raft from The Castaway and another overturned boat. An Old Boot is embedded in the Boardwalk. Various pieces of Real World junk floating in the thinner, including a Wash Grate, a Saw, a Tin Cup and another overturned boat, which act as platforms. A bear that appears to be a stuffed toy sleeps in a hammock suspended above the thinner, against a backdrop of countless thinner falls. Further towards the Fort, more Real World items are embedded in the cliffs, which are a Mickey Mouse Flask, a Horace Horsecollar Mug and a giant axe. Beneath the axe there is a cave which later appears after the rocks blocking its entrance collapse into the thinner. The Forest To the right is the Forest, one of two different locations that serve as possible routes into the Fort. It is the most challenging yet the most rewarding of the two routes, housing a trapped Gremlin and several Pins, as well as a Picture Spot and a Real World object. The gate into the area is powered by a large pocket watch, and is patrolled by a robotic toy soldier atop its walls. In the first area there is are three gigantic trees with faces. with four crayons laying against a cliff face. There are giant Film Reels which act as stairs, and bird nests both Toon and Inert. An animatronic butterfly rests on the largest end tree's 'nose'. Beyond this tree, there is a larger forest area with many more noticeable features. Many trees jutt out of the forest floor, with a guardian river winding amongst them. Cascade Peak at the back of the area flows into this river. Babe The Blue Ox peeks its head through the trees, and a break in the higher part of a wall leads into the Fort itself. The Cuckoo Clock This giant cuckoo clock acts as the second (and easier) entrance into The Fort. The entrance can only be unlocked after collecting the two Clock Hands scattered around The Boardwalk. Inside the Clock, there are many broken packet watches, some of their pieces scattered and strewn about the cavern within. Some small wooden puppets lay near the two inkwells at both ends of the cavern. A boat is held up by some toon racks in the center of the cavern, suspended above the thinner thanks to its inert supports. Small trees, mushrooms and bushes grow within the cavern, despite the lack of sunlight in most of its areas. A pocket watch at the end of the cavern opens the clock face and leads into the Fort. The Fort The Fort itself is a rather large location. Large toon corks operate the thinner cannons from within. A clock is embedded in a rock wall, alongside a music vinyl risen out of its cover. Various images of Disney characters appear on this cover, including Snow White, Bambi, Mickey Mouse and the Mad Hatter. An adventurer's huts acts as the main platform, with a large raccoon hat and a book connecting it to the floor levels. Planks of wood and barrels are scattered around the interior of The Fort, and the inside view reveals letter blocks holding up the Fort's front wall. It becomes clear that the drawbridge that once acted as the entrance to the Fort is firmly locked in place and connected to a Blotling Tube. In Epic Mickey 2 The events that unfold inside of the Fort are, though minor, a plot point in the story; not only because here the ultimate ending can be influenced, with Mickey thinning or befriending the Spatters for Ian, but also because the Fort is the penultimate location leading to the Floatyard, where Gremlin Prescott awaits the duo. The first Slobber in the game can be found here, signalling a change in tone for the rest of the chapter. Noticeably, this place has some resonating similarities with Rainbow Falls: it is an area heavily influenced by the Mine Train thru Nature's Wonderland, where you can leave either by projector screen or through the D.E.C. If the player decides to take the D.E.C, they won't have the chance to enter the projector through normal means. Gallery Fortw 008 42.jpg Fortw 018.jpg Fortw 003.jpg Fortw 050.jpg Fortw 017.jpg Fortw 053.jpg Fortw 022.jpg Fortw 033.jpg Fortw 008 40.jpg Fortw 029.jpg Caged gremlin.jpg Fortw 043 thumb.jpg Music land.jpg Category:Locations Category:Cartoon Wasteland Category:Levels Category:Epic Mickey 2 Levels